The Love and The Hatred
by transiero
Summary: Jerome and Mitch (Asfjerome and Bajancanadian) have felt feelings for each other. But when Jerome sees that Mitch has an abusive boyfriend that he cant leave, Jerome tries to stop the abusive man and save his lover.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : So this is my FIRST Merome story... I'm done with Bad and Auslly I'M INTO MINECRAFT NOW! :D So ya! Hope you doods like it!**

Jerome's POV:

"BOOM SHAKALAKA!" I say killing the last guy and win the hunger games "Well thanks guys for watching and have a great day!"

"Ya and be sure to slap that like button with your forehead and I'll see you dudes later!" Mitch finishes as always when ending a Hunger Games video.

"Great job biggums!" I say happily.

"You too!" he says. I hear far in the background a man yelling. "Oh... Uhm... Jerome? I have to go now ... Sorry dude but I'll see you tomorrow when I go over your house!" he says then leaving the Skype call before I could say bye. Grr... I hate him ... and by him I mean Mitch's abusive boyfriend, Nick. Nick was Mitch's boyfriend for a long time now ... Nick always acted nice to Mitch until the day Mitch told Nick that he was going to hangout with me and Nick got pissed and punched, kicked and slapped the hell out of Mitch. He abused MY Mitch. I always was Mitch's friend since 4th grade. And I started loving him by the time I was 13. I cant see Mitch being abused and have bruises all over his body ... I cant let this happen ...

Mitch's POV:

As I end the Skype call with Jerome I log off the computer and go to the kitchen where I always expect Nick sitting there. Nick is my boyfriend ... He was always nice but then started treating me bad ... He says if I leave him he'll kill Jerome and I don't want my Jerome hurt ... I had a secret crush on Jerome since I was 13.

"You were playing Hunger Games with him again huh?" Nick says angrily

"Yea...Yeah... So what?" I say annoyed

"SO WHAT?! I DONT LIKE HIM AND YOU KNOW THAT!" He then grabs my arm and pulls me to the wall. he then pushes me onto it and starts punching me, kicking me. I yell in pain and start tearing up. "Don't cry little Benja... It wont hurt" he says kicking me. I fall to the floor and he grabs a knife. He stabs my leg and I shout in pain "ST..STOP PLEASE!" I yell. "YOU WANT ME TO STOP?! THEN I'LL STOP!" He stops and lets me go. I get up and try running to my room. I get to my room and lock the door. I then sob leaning against the door. " Why me?" I say to myself. "Why..." I see darkness and then I see black...

**A/N: So that's chapter one! Sorry it was short but I promise I'll make longer ones. Catch yall later! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: WOW TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY!? Yup. I'm that awesome. Now enough talking ! On with the story ...**

Mitch's POV:

I wake up the next day all bloody and messy. I get up with pain on my stabbed leg. I limp over to my bathroom and take off my clothes. I get a rag and put in around my mouth because I know water would hurt my leg. As I turned on the shower water I put my stabbed leg in the water and screeched in pain. "Aw Jesus Christ." I say screeching. Then after a while of pain I got used to it and started showering my whole bruised body. All bruises didn't hurt at all it was just visible. After I showered I got some makeup from my closet (Yes I keep makeup in my closet to cover my bruises) I then cover my bruises on my face and arms and legs with the makeup. I didn't want Jerome to see them. I then grab my wallet and put it in my pocket. I peek out the door and see Nick sleeping on the couch. Man I wanted to get a knife and stab him to death but I cant... I don't want to be a murderer. I sneak past him and open the door and close it silently and leave the house. I hear my phone ring and see that it was Jerome. "Ah Hellur?" I say as always "Hey biggums you coming?" he asks. His beautiful voice ... How I love it. "Ya dude I'll call you when I get there." "K see you later" He then hangs up. I start walking and ignore the pain on my leg. I felt mostly nothing at all. After about 20 minutes of walking I get to Jerome's house. I take out my phone and dial his number. "Ya?" he answers. "I'm outside." I say happily. "OH Okay. Be right there just a sec." After 10 seconds I see his angel face when he opens the door. "Hey biggums!" He says smiling and hugs me. I whisper "ow" by accident. "Mitch?" he says eyes wide opened. "Come inside biggums" he says worried. He grabs my wrist and grabs a wet towel and rubs my arm. He saw my bruises and looked surprised.

"He did this to you?" He says angrily.

"Jerome that's no big deal" I say back

"NO BIG DEAL!? MITCH HE'S HURTING YOU I CANT LET THIS HAPPEN! NOT TO YOU!"

"Jerome calm down"

"NO I CANT CALM DOWN HE'S HURTING YOU!"

"Why do you care so much?!"

"BECAUSE!"

"Because what?!"

"Because..."

"Jerome spit it out already... Because what?

"Because... I...I...love...you..."

I looked shocked at him. I then say "I love you too my dear friend." "No not friend love Mitch. I mean love as in more than a friend." I look at him smiling happily. "I love you too Jerome." He then leans forward and I lean forward too and our lips finally touch. The passion. The feels. The love in the air. I never felt this way before. I push away looking at his eyes saying "What about Nick?" I say worried yet frightened. "We'll run away." he says. "We cant he'll find me either way." I say sadly. "I'll just have to fight him to win you. Mitch you're everything to me I cant lose you to an abusive bastard." he says holding my hand. I let go and stand up. "Jerome I have to go if he finds out that I'm gone he'll kill me." I say worried. He stands up and kisses me one more time. "Bye Mitch..." he says sad. I grab my phone and leave. As tears drop down my cheek I now know that I'm in love yet, I'm in danger...

**A/N: BAAM! That's all I can type for today guys I need sleep! Mah Gawd! Either way hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and if you did slap that follow and favorite button with your forehead and I'll talk to you dudes later! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay so what the heck ONE more chapter for tonight before I go to bed...**

Mitch's POV:

As I get home I see that Nick was still asleep on the couch. I sneak past him again and go to my room and lock the door. I take out my laptop and go to Skype. I look for Jerome and luckily he answers the call. "Hey you get home safely?" He asks. "Ya. Luckily Nick was still on the couch. Phew." We then start talking about how much we love each other for an hour until I hear Nick yelling from downstairs. "Jerome he's awake got to go. Love you bye." I then end the call and close my laptop. I go downstairs. "Ya?" I ask. He turns around smiling at me. "Can you make me dinner?" he says evily. "Su..Sure." I say. I cooked him some rice with steak. "Mmm" he says smelling the food. "Smells good." After he eats he pulls me and pushes me on the bed. "Mitch I never tried this before with you so lets do it" I struggle to get free but he's too strong. He unbuttons my shirt and takes off my pants. After you know it I'm being raped by Nick. I didn't like it at all. "Nick please...sto...stop." I say moaning. "Faster you say?" he says. "N..." he then speeds up the pace. It felt awful. After he was done raping me he leaves me in my room and I sit in a corner crying. "I wish I never met you Nick..." I whisper to myself. Again... Why me...

**A/N: Poor Mitch D: But that's EXACTLY all the time I had today guys I'll see you guys later! Bye :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter of The Love and The Hatred! I can upload probably more than 5 chapters for you guys! So ya! Hope you enjoy it.**

Jerome's POV:

I was happy last night. Very Happy. Mitch and I are in love with each other and it just feels great! I lookdown at my phone and see it ringing. "Mitch" I whisper to myself. "Hello?" I answer. "Hey Jerome? Can I come over like right now?" he says speaking his words quickly. "Uhm sure dude the door will be open" I reply. "Thanks man." he then hangs up. I go downstairs and unlock the door then run back upstairs. I garb my pants and shirt and get dressed. I then put a tiny bit of colon on. The one that Mitch likes. I start brushing my hair and see that already 10 minutes has passed. Mitch will be here in 5 minutes. After 5 minutes of combing my hair I hear the door close. "Jerome?" I hear Mitch say from downstairs. I run down the stairs and kiss him before he saw me. He kisses back smiling. We both let go after 2 minutes and he walks to my couch and sits. But he walked differently, and he sat with his legs open.

"Mitch you okay biggums?" I ask.

"uhm..."

I stare at him. He sighs.

"Nick ... raped me last night ..." he says looking down. That asshole! He raped my Mitch! I am going to kill him!

"What!?" I say angrily

"Jerome it's okay I'm fine."

"No Mitch he raped you! He raped MY Mitchell!" I say making my hands into fists almost walking out the door to go get Nick and kill him. Luckily Mitch holds me back.

"Don't do it Jerome, he'll kill you ... and I don't want that ..." he says looking at me and then pulling me upstairs to my room. He starts kissing me and I let him because to me it felt good. After a while he pushes me on the bed and kisses me for a long time. I kiss back happily. He then undresses me and that day was the best thing that ever happened to me. After we were done he says "I love you ...Don't ever leave me ..." I hug him and kiss his head. "I'll never leave you biggums and I love you too." He falls asleep in my arms and I fall asleep too.

Mitch's POV:

I wake up and it's 8 PM. "Shit ..." I say to myself. I see Jerome holding me sleeping. He looked so adorable sleeping. I get dressed and leave as quick as I can. When I get home I see Nick on the couch watching television. I try sneaking past behind him and he says "Where were you Hughes?" I panic and run up the grabs my leg and makes me fall. I then kick him with my other leg and he lets go touching his face. I get to my room and try closing it but he pushes it. He pushes too hard I fall to the ground and he has a knife in his hand. My eyes get wide opened and I try crawling to the bathroom but he grabs me pulling me to the corner of my room. He rubs the knife on my face and my cheek bleeds. He licks the knife smiling. "You're a monster" I say to him. He growls and kicks me. I screech in pain. He punches me and kicks me until I'm bleeding all over my body. He grabs the knife and rubs it between my legs, arms and face. He leaves me and grabs his bags and leaves. "I'll be back in a week." he says growling. I crawl to my bed and try getting up on it but I was too weak. I cry and sob with blood and pain. I then see darkness ...

**A/N: OH NOS! What will happen to Mitch? Find out in the next chapter of The Love and The Hatred!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yep. Another chapter ...**

Jerome's POV:

I haven't heard from Mitch all day ... I grab my wallet and run to his house. I see the door open and go to his room where I find him, all bloody and he was just laying there. I panic and carry him I put him in my car laying on the seat and drive to Adam's house. (Skythekidrs) I knock on the door and he opens it and sees Mitch in my hands all bloody. "Come in" he says. I walk in with Mitch in my hands and se Ty (Deadlox), Ian (Ssundee), Quentin (HuskyMudkipz), and Dakota (kermitPlaysMinecraft) sitting on the couch. They look at Mitch and stand up.

"What in the butter happened?!" Adam says worried

"It was that bastard Nick, he did this to my Mitch" I say angrily yet tearing up.

Ty looks at Mitch and takes him away from my arms I try getting him back but Ty says "Don't worry Jerome we got him in good hands." I say "okay." and let him go. Ian and Ty take Mitch to the room they patch up injured members. I wait for 2 hours and see Ty and Ian come out. "We got him stitched up and he's good to go. Just let him stay here for at least 2 days and he'll be good to go home." Ian says smiling. I was relieved he was going to be okay. I wiped away the tears and asked if I can go see him. "Sure" Ty said leading me in. I see Mitch laying on the bed clean and looking like he got ran over by a car. I garb his hand saying "You'll be fine ..." and I feel him grab my hand harder. I look up and he opens his eyes slowly. "MITCH! YOU'RE AWAKE!" I say happily. He looks at me smiling. "Hey dude ... Where am I?" he asks looking around the room. " In the Team Crafted house. I brought you here because I went to your house and saw you almost dying." I say back. "Oh at least Nick is out for a week." he says smiling. Thank god because Mitch needed to be away from him at least for a few days. "Ty and Ian said you'll be here for 2 days so you can heal up and go home ..." I say. He looks at me and looks sad. "I don't want to go home ... I want to go home with you ... And leave that place for good. I don't want to ever see Nick again." "We can leave and he'll never find us! After your 2 days we'll pack your stuff up and go somewhere far FAR away from Nick where no one can find us and disturb us!" I say happily. He smiles and replies "Okay lets run away together." I then lean forward to him and kiss his luscious lips. My Mitchell, how much I love you ...

**A/N: Yay! Hoped you liked Chapter 5 dudes :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey dudes sorry didn't upload in a while! D: Been busy. :x Now on with the story ...**

Mitch's POV:

_"Please Nick stop!" I yell trying to stop him from killing Jerome. Nick then grabs his gun from the drawer and points it at Jerome. Jerome, laying on the floor bloody from Nick beating him up, looks up to Nick and sees the gun. Nick gets ready to fire it and Jerome says his last words. "Mitch. I love you." Until I hear a gunshot._

"NO!" I scream. I wake Jerome up and he gets up from the couch next to the bed and runs to me.

"Mitch ! You okay?" He says looking at me worried. I quickly hug him. "Jerome don't leave me..." I say tearing up. He looks at me confused. "I'm confused... What?" I look up at him. "I had this dream that Nick shot you with his gun and you died." I look at him tearing up. "Mitch I aint scared of that bastard either way. He'll never kill this bacca." he says joking. He then kisses my forehead. I smile lightly. "Go to sleep dude tomorrow we gotta plan where to go to run away. " He says smiling. I kiss him and say goodnight. He lays beside me on the bed and puts me in his arms while my eyes close slowly. After that, I had no more bad dreams ...

Jerome's POV:

I was on my laptop playing Hunger Games while Mitch was sleeping. I looked beside me on the bed and see him so calm and cute sleeping. I go to a crafting bench and make a diamond axe. "Yes! Betty." I say whispering. I hear Mitch yawn next to me while I was killing a guy. "You playing hunger games." he says smiling. I smile back not saying a word focusing on the guy. "Chop chop chop ... And you're dead" I say happily killing the guy. Mitch smiles. "Ohh Jerome you're going to Deathmatch!" Mitch says happily. "Yes! Let's chop some skulls Betty." I say. Mitch watches patiently while I kill all three guys and win. "GG!" I say raising my arms up. Mitch laughs. I then stand up and say "Going to get cereal. Want some?" Mitch smiles. "Of course dude! You know I love cereal!" He says giggling. I smile and get some cereal. When I walk into the kitchen I see Jason (MinecraftUniverse) on his laptop on the couch. "Hey Jerome. Morning. " he says smiling. "Hey dude. What you up to?" I ask. "Just finishing my song Oasis. It's going to blow the roof off!" He says happily. I smile and grab two bowls and get Captain Crunch cereal. I then get two glasses of orange juice and see Adam come down the stairs. He sees Jason and frowns. "Jason. What are you doing here?" he asks frowning. "I live here stupid." Jason frowns back. "I don't get you Adam. First, we date and you think I'm too serious. I thought you liked me because of me. I've always been serious at some time ." Jason says. Adam slams the refrigerator door closing it. "I'm not gonna argue about this." He says grabbing a glass of orange juice. Jason stands up. "Why not?" Jason says angrily. Adam looks at him and rolls his eyes and goes up the stairs. I look at Jason and awkwardly walk away. That was REALLY awkward.

**A/N: Why so short you ask? Because I'm lazy as hell. So, ya. Adios.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry I havent uploaded in a LONG TIME! D: F school. Now, on with the story...**

Mitch's POV:

Today I went home to pack up my stuff. When i got to my room all I see is blood on the floor. Jerome sees it and makes a fist.

"I'll help you pack your stuff Mitch." he says calmly.

I nod and open my closet. I grab my suitcase and shove in all of my socks, underwear and shirts. Jerome grabs the second suitcase and shoves in my pants and shoes. After a while, we were done packing and Jerome grabbed both suitcases and put them in his car trunk. he turns on the car and I go in. We drive for at least 6 hours and stop at a hotel.

'So this is the place?" I ask confused.

"No we're just staying here overnight by probably 6 Am we'll wake up and drive for another 6 hours and we'll eventually get there." he replies

I nod and walk in the hotel. Jerome goes and orders for a room after 10 minutes we go to the hotel room. It looked nice and cozy.

"I'm gonna go take a shower ... I feel like a dirty bacca ." he says laughing.

"okay ..." I reply.

"Mitch are you okay?"

"Ya I'm fine. Why?"

"You seem quiet and it worries me."

"Jerome dont worry I'm fine just tired."

"Okay. Go to sleep I'll get in bed soon."

"okay..."

i jump in the bed and close my eyes with my face in the pillow. I slowly pass out...

**A/N: Sorry it's so short I'll upload later on. PROMISE! So ya. Luv you guys. Much Luv :) 3**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hiiiii...I know I haven't been uploading in a looooooooooooooooooong time but I have an explanation. Uhmmmm... School and nephews. There! So sorry D: But enjoy the chapter :#**

_Jerome's_ POV:

I woke up and saw Mitch sleeping next to me. So peaceful, and calm. I grab him close to my body and hug him tightly. He groans as I remembered that he had a bruise on his back. I hug him softly and gently as he positions his head on my arm. Why did Nick ever abuse him? Mitch was full of life and young! And Nick is just taking that away from him slowly. I didn't like seeing Mitch get hurt but what was I supposed to do? If I tried killing Nick he would call his so called "Buddies" and tell them to take Mitch and kill him. I couldn't let that happen. Not to Mitch.

Mitch then wakes up after an hour or two and he looks up to me smiling.

"Hey dood." He says with his little angel face.

" Dah Herro" I say back kissing his forehead.

"So uhm... Am I fine now?" He says looking around. "Yeah of course you are. As long you are with me you're safe" I say back smiling. He leans towards me and kisses me hardly. (He wanted it:P) I kissed back and he laid on top of me taking my shirt off until the room service lady knocked. "For fucks sakes" he whispers and gives me my shirt back. He goes to the door and opens it. "Hello I'm..." She sees me shirtless and Mitch turns around and stares at me with his eyes wide open. "I'm Clarisse... And I guess that shirtless man is your husband?" Mitch looks back at her "Oh no he's my boy...friend. Yeah boyfriend." "Ahh so a gay couple?" she asks. "NO. We're both bisexual" Mitch replies back hesitating. "It's okay I'm not judging. You two should go eat breakfast downstairs. It's free and if you want tonight it's karaoke night. ( :D ) so you can come over and sing! " she says happily. "Thanks." I say smiling. "Well, I'm leaving.. see ya" She closes the door and leaves.

We're going to karaoke night. ( :3)

_Mitch's POV:_

So Jerome insisted for me and him to go to Karaoke night. So we did. A guy just finished singing a song called Elastic Heart by Sia. And Jerome wanted to go next. "This is for my best friend slash boyfriend Mitch." He looked at me and people said "awww" I was blushing. The second later all I heard was Jerome's voice and my favorite song. Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift ft. The Civil Wars

_I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go._

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said 'Don't leave me here alone'_

_But all that's dead and gone and past tonight_

_Just close your eyes. The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright. No one can hurt you now._

_Come morning light. You and I'll be safe and sound._

_Don't you dare look out your window _

_Darling everything's on fire_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

_Hold on, to this, lullaby. Even when music's gone. Gone..._

_Just close your eyes. The sun going down._

_You'll be alright. No one can hurt you now._

_Come morning light. You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Ohhhhhhhhh (ohhhh) Ohhhhh (ohhhh) Oh whoa. Oh whoa._

_Ohhhhhhhhh (ohhhh) Ohhhhh (ohhhh) Oh whoa. Oh whoa._

_Just close your eyes_

_You'll be alright_

_Come morning light. You and I'll be safe and sound._

_Ohhhhhh ohhhhhh oh whoa_

_Ohhhhhh ohhhhhh oh whoa_

_Ohhhhhh ohhhhhh oh whoa_

_Ohhhhhh ohhhhhh oh whoa_

_Ohhhhhh ohhhhhh oh whoa_

_Ohhhhhh ohhhhhh oh whoa_

Eveyone clapped. I blushed even more almost tearing up. Jerome walks to me and hugs me tightly. I didn't care about the bruise on my back anymore. All I care about is Jerome.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Haiiiii**

_Mitch's POV:_

The next day, we left the hotel and went to a place called Montreal. It was pretty there actually. Jerome drove us to a big house near the beach and said "This is my aunt's house. She let me keep it after she moved to New York." "Nice." I said smiling. He gets out the car and opens the trunk and takes out our suitcases. I stared at the big house just fascinated on how huge it was from the outside. Once we got in, it looked like I was in heaven. A big living room, kitchen, and rooms. EVEN BATHROOMS. Ohh Baby Gurl...

"Now, you and I, will sleep together" Jerome says smirking

I laugh. "Yeah I know."

He then grabs my hand and says "Mitch can we do something real fun?"

I blush."Yeahhhhhh..."

"You know what I wanna do? I wanna..." he gets close to my ear "Build a fort."

I smile "YOU'RE ON. BEST FORT WINS!" We run in different rooms and gather all blankets and pillows. I start building a long and big fort and make it look comfy. It's passed 45 minutes since I started

"I'm done!" I yell. "Me too" Jerome yells back he then runs to me and says "Let me see yours." I turn around and show him.

"Nice but... Mine is better." He grabs my hand and shows me his fort. He was right. It was better than mine.

"Let's go in it" I say smiling. We get on our knees and go in the fort. It seemed huge. Then I see on one side two pillows and a blanket. I blush.

"What is that for?" I ask Jerome pointing at it. He smirks and pushes me on the blanket. He gets on top of me and kisses me hard. I kiss back happily. After that, well, I don't want to explain it. But I had the best night ever. It was at least 10 PM and Jerome hugs me under the blankets and I smile. "Mitch, will you be mine forever?" Jerome asks in my ear. "Yes Jerome. Forever ever." I reply smiling and then I fall asleep

**A/N: Short. Yes. I know. - 3 - but live with it. I'm tired. Mkay Bye. Goodnight.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: YAY TEN CHAPTERS WITH THIS STORY! :D Hope you enjoy this chapter and yeah... Almost the end of this story so... Yay?**

**_Jerome's POV:_**

Welp. Last night was fine I guess... Yup. Today in the morning, we went to a restaurant to get breakfast at. As Mitch and I were eating our waffles ( :3 ) we saw a man come in with a hoodie and once he put his hoodie down, his face was so familiar to me. I squinted my eyes as hard as I can and noticed it was Tyler. MunchingBrotato Tyler. "Hey Tyler!" I say looking at him. He looked up and saw me and waved then walked up to us. "Hey Jerome. Hey Mitch." he says smiling. "Heyy dood" Mitch says smiling. "Long time no see." I say to him. "yeah I know. I've been busy." he replies. "So what are you guys doing here?" He asks tilting his head. "Oh we're gonna live here because apparently Mitch's boyfriend is abusive and now him and I ran away together." I reply. "Nick? WHAT. He looked like a cool guy." He says shocked. "LOOKED like." Mitch says angrily. "Well I don't think you'll like to hear this news." Tyler says looking down. "What?" Mitch says with his eyes wide open. "It's just that Nick is sleeping over with me for the week so..." "WHAT?! JEROME WE HAVE TO GO NOW!..." We hear the door open and when we turn around it's...Nick. Nick sees Tyler and walks up to him. "Hey Tyler who are these two?" Nick says. "Oh... uhm... follow me for a second Nick." He says and they walk away. Mitch and I run out the restaurant and go to the house and pack up all our stuff. As we open the door, I see Tyler staring at me and he then falls on me and I see a blood mark on his side. Nick then turns around the corner and looks at me. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Jeremy." he says. "It's Jerome..." I say angrily. Mitch hides behind me and Nick sees him. "Mitchy bear. Hey! it's me don't worry I wont hurt you.' he says while putting his finger on Mitch's cheek. I smacked his hand and said "DONT TOUCH HIM NICK." Nick looks at me and smirks. He then punches me. I fall to the ground and then stand up and punch him harder...

_**Mitch's POV:**_

As I saw Jerome fall to the ground and punch Nick back, I ran to get the phone but then I hear Nick say to one of his friend's "GET MITCH." His friend grabs me and tackles me while I try getting the phone. "No. stop." I say to him but he chokes me. I struggle to breathe and see from a distance Nick and Jerome beating each other up. I punch the guy and run to the phone and dial 911 as I try to press call his friend tackles me once more. He then puts a paper on my mouth and nose and I passed out...

_**Jerome's**__**POV:**_

Nick kicks me and punches and I couldn't move. I then see his friend carrying Mitch outside and putting him in the trunk of the car. I tried getting up and get Mitch but Nick kicks me once more and I stay paralyzed. He leaves the door open and gets in his car and drives away with Mitch...

No... Mitch... I shed tears and try moving but I couldn't move. I look at Tyler and he was unconscious. I then start crawling to the phone and call the only person who lived around here than Tyler, Ryan. The milkman. "Hello?..." I hear once I dial his number and press call. "Ryan? I need your help..."

**A/N: YEAH YEAH ITS SHORT. BUT IM TIRED OKAY?! Baiiii**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Heyyyyyy guyyys. Left with anger didn't I? c: Well lets continue this story shall we?**

**_Jerome's POV:_**

I heard someone knock on the door and once I opened it, I saw Ryan "Hey!... WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?!" He says shocked. "Eh... Nick beat me up and took Mitch and we need to save Mitch he's capable of doing anything to make Mitch suffer!" I say back angrily. "Okay lets go around the neighborhood and see if you see Nick's car anywhere." he replies as we leave to his car and try to find Mitch. Hold on Mitch, I'm coming biggums.

**_Mitch's POV_**

_"I love you Jerome" I say to Mitch. "I love you too biggums." he replies back and smiles then kissing me...Jerome...Jerome..._

"JEROME!" I yell waking up. "Hey Mitchy poo." I hear Nick say from behind me. "Nick... you bastard. Where's Jerome?" I say angrily "Oh I gave him a good beating and left him at that house" He smirks and I find myself tied up on a chair. I try moving my arms but I couldn't. Nick then grabs a knife and slides it through my finger as blood comes out of it he licks the knife. "You sick asshole." I look at him angrily. He smirks and kisses me forcefully. I was trying to push my head back but I couldn't. He frowns and slaps me across the face. "YOU WILL KISS ME AND YOU WILL LIKE IT." He says angrily. "WELL TOO BAD YOU MOTHERFUCKING BITCH. I HATE YOU WILL ALL MY GUTS AND I WILL KILL YOU." I yell at him. I couldn't hold int he anger. I wanted to strangle him for what he's done to me. He's lucky I'm tied up. "Well well. I see you are mad little Mitch." He grabs my neck and squeezes it. "YOU THINK I NEVER TRIED TO MAKE YOU LIKE ME?! HUH?! I WILL BE CAPABLE TO MAKE YOU MY SLAVE AND YOU WILL LOVE ME AND MARRY ME! YOU HEAR ME?!" He yells at me. I kick him with my leg. He holds onto his crotch and takes out the knife. He then stabs my leg. "I'M NOT PLAYING WITH YOU MITCH. YOU WANNA FIGHT ME THEN FIGHT ME." He lets me go and punches me in the face. I punch him even harder and start kicking him in the stomach. "I HATE YOU! YOU RUINED MY LIFE YOU FUCKING BASTARD. I JUST WANNA...KILL YOU AND I DONT CARE IF THATS MURDER. I WANT YOU DEAD!" I yell almost tearing up. He gets up from the floor and takes out a gun and points it at me...

_**Jerome's POV:**_

As Ryan and I look around I finally find Nick's car at this abandoned house far from the city. "Here. Ryan here." I say getting out the car. He comes out with me and says "I'll stay here and you go get retrieve Mitch. Hurry!" I run to the place and go in. I hear Mitch, yelling. "I HATE YOU! YOU RUINED MY LIFE YOU FUCKING BASTARD. I JUST WANNA...KILL YOU AND I DONT CARE IF THATS MURDER. I WANT YOU DEAD!" I then see Nick stand up from the floor and pull out a gun and point it at Mitch. I run and jump on Nick and start punching him. "LEAVE MITCH ALONE!" I yell. "JEROME!" I hear Mitch yell and he tries running to me but Nick's friend grabs him and doesn't let him go. "NO STOP." Mitch says. I kept punching Nick until he kicked me in the face. I fell to the ground and then Nick grabs the gun from the floor and points it at me. I couldn't move because I hit my back on the floor too hard. I look at Mitch while he struggles to break free.

"NICK DONT DO THIS!" Mitch yells. "PLEASE!"

"Oh it's too late Mitchy Poo." Nick says smirking. "NOOOOOO!"

_Bang._

**A/N: Whoa what a cliffhanger. THAT CLIFFHANGER DOHHHHHHHHHH. Either way. What's gonna happen next? Hmmmm? c: I'll upload tomorrow. Don't worry. But wait. I have a dentist appointment tomorrow. c: Well you just have to wait then. c:**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I saw that people hated my cliffhanger. Muahaha. Love you guys :3. **

_**Mitch's POV:**_

_I had to. For Jerome. I couldn't let it happen..._

**_25 MINTUES AGO..._**

**_Jerome's POV:_**

I saw Mitch crying in the background once Nick pointed the gun at me. "NOOOO!" I hear Mitch say and he jumps in front of me and Nick shoots. "MITCH!" I yell and run to him holding his wound in his stomach. I looked up at Nick with anger. Nick looked terrified. "MITCHY POO. WHAT DID I DO?! " he yells and holds his head. I then hear a gunshot and Nick falls. It was Ryan who shot Nick in the head. He looked at me and then at Mitch. "Oh no. LETS GO TO THE HOSPITAL. NOW!" he says and I run with Mitch in my arms.

Once we got to the hospital a lot of nurses came and took Mitch away from me. I wanted to go but they told me to stay with Ryan. I sit on a chair and start crying. Ryan then rubs my back. "He'll be okay Jerome. At least that bastard Nick is dead. We just have to hope for the best." I look at him with tears. Maybe he's right. Mitch is a strong guy. If he survived for 2 years with Nick he can survive this. But what if he didn't? I started tearing up again. I was scared to death that Mitch would leave me in this world to survive without him. Just like the Hunger Games. If he died he would want me to win and survive to death match. I had to think positive at least. Just think that he'll survive with me in the Hunger Games...

After a long time waiting for news, the doctor comes out. "Mr. Aceti? Am I right?" he asks. "Yes sir. Do you have any news about Mitch?" I reply. "I sure do. Let's just say... it doesn't look so... good." He says looking down. I died in the inside. "What do you mean sir?" I asked terrified. "The gunshot hit him near his heart and he was losing a lot of blood. He might not... live." he replies. I was dying. I couldn't handle it. I led out a big 'oh god' and started crying again. Ryan hold my shoulder. "Go see him" says the doctor. "okay..." I reply and then walk slowly to Mitch's room. When I open the door, all I see is Mitch with scars and he looked so damaged that he can break with one touch. I look at him and hold his hand. "Mitch please don't leave me... I need you...

_Na na. Na na na na na._

_I miss you... miss you so bad..._

_I don't forget you. Oh it's so sad._

_I hope you can hear me._

_I remember it clearly. The day, you, slipped away._

_Was the day, I found it wont be the same. ohh_

_Na na. Na na na na na._

_I didn't get around kiss you. Goodbye on the hand._

_I wish that I could see you again. I know that I can't. Ohhh_

_I hope you can hear me._

_Cause I remember it clearly. The day, you, slipped away._

_Was the day, I found it wont be the same. Ohh_

_I had my wake up, wont you wake up. _

_I keep asking why. _

_And I can't take it, it wasn't fake it, happened you passed by._

_Now you're gone. Now you're gone._

_There you go. There you go._

_Some where I can't bring you back._

_Now you're gone. Now you're gone._

_There you go. There you go._

_Some where you're not coming back._

_The day, you, slipped away._

_Was the day, I found it wont be the same. Noo_

_The day, you, slipped away._

_Was the day, I found it wont be the same. Ohhhh_

_Na Na. Na na na na na. I miss you..." _I sing gently to Mitch and I don't see any movement. I cry even more until I hear the monitor beeping faster and faster. No. "NO MITCH."

_Beep..._

"MITCH! NOOOOOOO!"

**A/N: WHAAAAAAT?! ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER!? Yup. c: I'm that mean. Sorry guys. Sorry not sorry. So last chapter is tomorrow... Yeah! So hope you enjoyed this chapter and comment on what you think! :D I would really appreciate the feedback and support. Thanks. (Heart)**


	13. Chapter 13 (Finale)

**A/N: HAIII. c: So~~~ That cliffhanger? Yeah it's no longer hanging on the cliff. I saved it. Your welcome c: Anywho, this is the final chapter of The Love and the Hatred. Hope you enjoy it.**

_**Jerome's POV:**_

I heard kids screaming and yelling and I smiled. I grabbed one of them up. "Eyyy Alex. Calm down. Now you're dad isn't going to be happy with the mess you made." I say laughing. He smiled and laughed " Sorry daddy." He jumped off my lap and started cleaning up with his twin sister, Alyssa. Mitch then comes home and sees the mess. "WHAT THE..." "HI DADDY!" the both say and jump on him. "Heyyy... what's all this mess?" he asks so confused. "We were playing." says Alex. "Yeah we made a fort!" says Alyssa. Mitch then looks at me smiling. After I thought he died 4 years ago, he opened his eyes, and was breathing again. I was happy that he lived. I almost got a heart attack. I'm still glad he lived. We adopted two great children who are now 4. They were just newborns when we adopted them. "Well... it's 8 PM you two. Did you two take a bath?" Mitch asks looking at them. "Well the three of you" I laugh. "Nu..." I reply. He picks them up and takes them to the bath tub. He then fills the tub with water and puts in soap that made cool bubbles. "You two should take a bath while your dad here goes to the shower in the basement." He looks at me with a serious look on his face. I hated the basement. It was scary and dark in there. " Nuuuuu... No pleaze." I say with a sad face. he laughs. "Fine after they are done. YOU take a loooooong shower mister. You stinky bacca." "Ewwwww... Stinky daddy bacca." The twins say. I pout then laugh. I was going to have the best life ever. I had what I wanted. My Mitch, my two kids and no more Nick... Who wonders what's gonna be next? I just cant wait till Alex and Alyssa grow up and graduate from college. Even if Mitch and I were only 25 years old now, we can handle these two derps. At least I have my Mitch with me to help. I don't know what I'll do without him. I love him so much. I'm gonna propose to him right now as a secret. Alex and Alyssa know the plan. After they finished taking the bath, they headed downstairs and went to Mitch. "DADDY! THERE'S A BUG IN YOUR ROOM! IT'S SCARY!" They both say. "Oh really?" He says. He goes to our room and sees me sitting on the bed with candles on the shelves and flower peddles on the floor. "What is this?" He asks. "Oh something... fun." I reply. I then kneel on one leg. "Ehem. Mitchell Hughes. I loved you with all my heart and will never let you go but to do that, Will you marry me?" He looks at me and says. "No." I look at him confused. "Don't be such a jagg... YES I WILL" he says laughing. I hug him and kiss him. "Ewww" Said Alex. "awww" said Alyssa. This gonna be the best day of my life...

I had a dream so big and loud  
>I jumped so high I touched the clouds<br>Wo-oah-oah-oah-oah-oh-oh  
>Oah-oah-oah-oah-oah-oh-oh<br>I stretched my hands out to the sky  
>We danced with monsters through the night<br>Wo-oah-oah-oah-oah-oh-oh  
>Oah-oah-oah-oah-oah-oh-oh<p>

I'm never gonna look back  
>Woah, never gonna give it up<br>No, please don't wake me now

Oo-o-o-o-o-o  
>This is gonna be the best day of my life<br>My li-i-i-i-i-ii-fe  
>Oo-o-o-o-o-o<br>This is gonna be the best day of my life  
>My li-i-i-i-i-ii-fe<p>

(instrumental)

I howled at the moon with friends  
>And then the sun came crashing in<br>Wo-oah-oah-oah-oah-oh-oh  
>Oah-oah-oah-oah-oah-oh-oh<br>But all the possibilities  
>No limits just epiphanies<br>Wo-oah-oah-oah-oah-oh-oh  
>Oah-oah-oah-oah-oah-oh-oh<p>

I'm never gonna look back  
>Woah, never gonna give it up<br>No, just don't wake me now

Oo-o-o-o-o-o  
>This is gonna be the best day of my life<br>My li-i-i-i-i-ii-fe  
>Oo-o-o-o-o-o<br>This is gonna be the best day of my life  
>My li-i-i-i-i-ii-fe<p>

(instrumental)

I hear it calling outside my window  
>I feel it in my soul (soul)<br>The stars were burning so bright  
>The sun was out 'til midnight<br>I say we lose control (control)

(instrumental)

This is gonna be the best day of my life  
>My li-i-i-i-i-ii-fe<br>Oo-o-o-o-o-o  
>This is gonna be the best day of my life<br>My li-i-i-i-i-ii-fe  
>This is gonna be, this is gonna be, this is gonna be<br>The best day of my life  
>Everything is looking up, everybody up now<br>Oo-o-o-o-o-o  
>This is gonna be the best day of my l-ii-fe<br>My li-i-i-i-i-ii-fe

_**The END.**_

**A/N: Heyyy guys! Sorry it's short but would you really think I'll kill Mitch off? NAH! I love Mitch and Jerome. Anywho don't worry I;m gonna write more stories about Merome and stuffs from where they left off! Next story is gonna be about their son and daughter (Alex and Alyssa) So it's kinda like merome right? Ehhh... So okay guys I'll probably post a chapter to the new story today so... BYEEEEE! :DDDDDD Much luv. Thanks for the support and the reviews it really means a lot. I love you guys. **


	14. AUTHOR'S NOTE

_**Hey whats up guys! Its been what a fucking year since i made this story? Yeah it has. Let's just say that i may or may not delete it but it depends. I cringe to this story jesus christ. SO yeah. Bye for maybe forever because i do not come on this site anymore. Sorry not sorry. (I DONT EVEN WATCH MINECRAFT ANYMORE IM SO DISAPPOINTED AT MY PHASE)**_


End file.
